To Wrap my Life in Leaves
by Gatrie-YouAreFired
Summary: Virizion has died, and to keep the world of Pokémon in balance, she must be living. Resurrection is not possible with out a key item and there can't be another egg; there is only one solution: she needs a host, and she already has instructed Cobalion of who; a Snivy named Serphisa.
1. Prologue

"No, don't leave me! Please, I need you!" The stallion-like Pokémon cried to the one quite like him laid out in front of him. He knelt beside his injured companion, tears slipping down his face. But he knew his tears wouldn't help; the wounds were deep and he had nothing to heal her with.

"It's alright, Cobalion," the one laid out before Cobalion said before coughing. "I won't be gone for long."

"What are you talking about, Virizion? You're dying! You can't come back!" Cobalion huddled closer to his injured loved one, holding himself between the crooks of her fore and hind legs, much like a young Ponyta would do to keep warm besides their mother. He must have looked young, childish, yes, he knew that, but he didn't care; the two were alone.

"It will all be clear. Just sleep now, and the answers will come to you." Virizion feebly set her head against the ground, sighing as the weigh of keeping it up was relieved. She closed her eyes, entering her own sleep, and Cobalion whimpered like a lost child, for that's how he felt without her; lost and dying. In a single moment of grief and despair, he let out a single, mournful cry.

It rang through the clearing, and his mourning was done.

* * *

 **Hello there everyone! I'm back, but I'm a much better writer now! So, this is a story I had posted on Wattpad -yes, I'm The_Magical_Yoshi on there- so don't freak out if you think I'm copy writing it. Just shoot me a PM on there, and I'll verify. Any ways, please enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 1: The News

"Serphisa, Aqua, look, there's the stairs!"

I stopped and panted after our run around the Mystery Dungeon floor. Dang, how did Sketchy have so much energy?

"Sketchy, settled down and let Serphisa and I rest for a second." Sketchy groaned before lying down and cuddling her large, pink tail.

"Just don't take forever," the Skitty said, and I sent a thankful glance at the Vaporeon beside me. Somehow, Aqua was able to stifle Sketchy's bottomless energy. Before I was able to completely slow my breathing to normal, Sketchy was on her feet again, calling, "Alright, let's gooo!" Aqua and I pried ourselves from the ground, and got into formation again: Aqua as leader, Sketchy in middle, and me in back. This was our normal format, unless it was better for me to be leader because of type advantage. We walked up the stairs, and entered the open cross roads, meaning we were back at Treasure Town. But one thing was amiss: where were all the other Rescue Teams?

"Come on, I feel we should head to the guild," Aqua said, keeping a calm demeanor. Nodding, the three of us headed to said building, where voices from what seemed like all the Rescue Teams emanated up from the entrance. Climbing down the ladder, we enter the jam-packed room where we notice our observation was true; all of the Rescue Teams were here.

"What's going on?" Sketchy questioned, and we all craned our necks to try and see.

"I'll climb up the ladder some," I offered, scurrying up to survey the area. As if on cue, the doors of Wigglytuff's room opened, and out walked him, Chatot... and...

Cobalion.

A collected gasp fell over the Rescue Teams, and I whispered a single word down to Sketchy and Aqua: "Cobalion."

Sketchy urged me upward with her tail, and Aqua followed us up. A quiet murmur had arisen from the Teams, and Loudred shouted to silence us.

"Every one, Cobalion has an important announcement to make," Wigglytuff said, gesturing to the Legendary besides him.

"Thank you, Wigglytuff," Cobalion said, clearing his throat before speaking louder to all of us. "I come bearing grave news. Virizion is dead." I gasped, along with everyone in the room. "As you must know, this is fatal news, and Virizion needs to be alive to keep the balance of this world. But fear not, for I have been told in a dream what must be done to restore this balance. Where is the Snivy of the name of Serphisa?"

I almost lost my grip on the ladder. Me? He needed me? Climbing up a few rungs, I called out, "Here".

"Come to me, then. I will tell you in detail the role you play in this." Murmuring an 'excuse me' to Sketchy, I climbed back down, pushing my way up to the front. My heart was synchronized with my footsteps, a constant drumming as I slowly made way to the front. What way was I included to help Virizion? I was just one small Snivy, what could I do? Finally, I had made my way to the front of the crowd, and I stood beside Cobalion, looking up at his grim, serious eyes.

"Serphisa," He began quietly, as so the crowd would not hear, "my dream has told me that a body is needed for Virizion to come back. It told me a certain body of a certain Pokémon was needed; and that was you. This is grim news, I know, and quite sudden, too. So, therefore, I am giving you six days to say good bye and tie up any loose ends you have in your life. At sunset on the final day, you are to be here so we can summon Virizion's spirit to alter and enter your body. To put it bluntly, you are to die for the resurrection of Virizion. Be honored, Serphisa. Be brave."


	3. Chapter 2: Deadline

I fought off tears that were trying to drop from my eyes. It wasn't possible, I was supposed to die in six days?

"O-okay," I managed to say to Cobalion. He simply nodded to me and walked towards Wigglytuff's room. After hearing what Cobalion had to say, the other Rescue Teams had dwindled away, off to do missions, and I was able to run out of the guild easily.

Once I was outside, I ran straight to the cross roads, where I stood facing the road that lead to the Mystery Dungeons. Breathing heavily, I stared off at the winding road, one that I had used to head off to many adventures. It was the gate way to the outside, to the unknown, to a place where I could hide. I stood there, motionless, deciding if I should run from my fate. Tears slid down my face. I didn't want to die. It wasn't fair.

"Serphisa." I heard Cobalion's voice ring out behind me. It had been a little while since I left the guild; the tears had dried from my face, making it look as if I had just been staring off into space.

"Yeah?" I questioned, not turning to face him. I couldn't look him in the eye, it would remind me too much that I was going to die.

"I just wanted to thank you, for taking the news so well. Thank you for excepting your fate, it will help many with the resurrection of Virizion." His voice was serious and stiff, like he was putting up a mature facade to hide his true self; but I still noticed how his voice turned softer when he said Virizion's name.

"What was Virizion to you?" I blurted out, half regretting it.

"Excuse me?"

"What was Virizion to you?" He paused before answering, as if I had asked him a question that was dire for him to answer correctly.

"A comrade," he finally answered. "Nothing more nothing less." Once again he paused, as if waiting for me to say something else. "Why don't you start saying your good byes? After all, tomorrow you only have six more days left of your life." His words hit me like a Fire Punch. That's right. I was to die in six days once the sun set. I was to keep the world in balance by giving up my life, whether I liked it or not.

"R-right," I replied, fresh tears trying to escape from my eyes. "...I guess I'll go tell my parents." I turned around to look at him, but he was already gone.

I looked over towards the road through Treasure Town, where my parents lived, and then back to the roads to the Mystery Dungeons. With one last look towards Treasure Town, I headed off to Happy Outlook, a mission ad from before in hand, for one last solo adventure to a happy place, just one last person to help.


	4. Chapter 3: Six Days

They light flowed through the window-like openings of the teeth in Sharpedo Bluff onto my face, causing me to wake up. I had slept here in my team's 'clubhouse' (A.K.A. Sketchy's house. She ran away from home because of her parents neglect and came to live here before joining our Rescue Team) because I didn't want to face Aqua and Sketchy or my parents and tell them the news when I was so exhausted.

Six days.

The thought hit me as suddenly as Extreme Speed would. That's right. I only had six more days of my life. But how should I spend them? I could save six more Pokémon, or say my good byes, or just explore. I shook my head to clear it of that thought. Thinking too far ahead would just make it worse; I should just plan my day once it arrives.

Stretching, I headed out towards Treasure Town, deciding to visit my parents. I realized that I hadn't seen them in a while, and it seemed cruel to just go in there and say "Hi Mom, hi Dad. Sorry I haven't visited in a while, I've been busy with missions. Oh, and did I mention that I'm gonna die in six days so Virizion can be resurrected? I know, crazy right? Well, bye!" Sighing, I decided it was best to try and break it to them slowly, so it didn't hurt them so much. If all else failed, I could always sleep at home so I'd see them in the morning and in the evenings when I get back from doing whatever.

Automatically, my feet led me down the old pathway to the house that looked like a bush (An awesome looking bush, might I add). When my dad, the famed Sepel the Serperior, retired from his Rescue Team after he had gotten paralyzed, they made him a house in honor of how good he was. It was his dream house, and he was ecstatic when it was finally finished. That was back when I had just hatched, but I could still remember his happy face.

Finally I had made it down the long pathway and was at the door. I hesitated before knocking, wondering what I would say. _Screw it_ _,_ I thought after pondering for a minute. _I'll just wing it._

I only had to knock once before I heard the voice of my mom call, "Just a moment, please!". I smiled. She had gotten better at controlling her speech problem.

She opened the door, and I simply responded with, "Hi, Mom." Her jaw dropped when she saw me, and happiness lit up her eyes.

"Ssserphisssa!" she exclaimed, losing control on her speech. She was a Seviper, so like most other Pokémon with a forked tongue, she had the weird speech quirk with S's. "I'm ssso happy to sssee you! Come inssside, come inssside!" She stepped (well, slithered) to the side to make a passage for me. I stepped up, and Mom continued talking, her quirk under control again. "It's so nice of you to come visit, Serphisa! I'm glad! Your father will be ecstatic to know that you've visited. In fact, why don't you just see him right now? Sepel! Serphisa has come to visit!" Before I could say anything, Mom was already heading to where Dad was, still telling me how nice it was to visit. Slowly, I followed her, finally stopping in the door way of the room she had just entered.

"Um, Mom, Dad, I wanted to tell you two something," I began, only to get cut off by Dad.

"Serphisa! Long time no see, eh?" He spoke as if we were old friends, not father and daughter. But it was nice; it would make it easier to break the news. "You were missin' your old man, so you came runnin' home, right?" He laughed. "Or maybe you just wanted adventuring advice, hm? Any who, come over here and give your father a hug." Spreading his arms wide, he gestured for me to come and embrace him. As we hugged, I noticed how his skin seemed to grow slightly colder the farther from his arms it was. I could also feel how his spine stay mostly in the position it was left in; the lower part of his body felt as if it were made of thin metal. I fought back more tears. He had already lost the ability to move. I was going to tell him he was to lose his daughter.

We released each other and he continued. "Serphisa, I'm glad my lovely daughter came to visit me. Now, you were saying something?" I gulped, not wanting to tell him the truth.

"Oh, I just wanted to tell you and mom that... something special is going to happen up near the guild five days after today, and I want you two to see it." I mentally sighed at how easily I had lied my way through that.

"My, how mysterious!" Mom replied. "I can't wait!"

"Neither can I," Dad replied, and once again, I mentally sighed.

"Well, Aqua and Sketchy are waiting for me so that we could go on a mission, so I'd better get going." As they said their good byes, I left the room and exited the house. As my foot touched the ground, a single tear started to travel down my face. I hadn't told them. I couldn't tell them. Thinking ahead to the rest of the day, I realized that I didn't want to tell Aqua and Sketchy yet. Glancing to the east, I thought _What's one more solo mission?_ before heading off to explore.


	5. Chapter 4: Five Days

"Thought you could hide from us in our own clubhouse, huh? Real predictable, Serphisa."

At the sound of another voice talking to me, my eyes fluttered open to see Aqua standing next to Sketchy, who had poked me awake. Still groggy from sleep, the whole situation confused me.

"Huh?"

"It's been two days, Serphisa. We're talking about Cobalion. What did he say to you back at the guild?" Aqua questioned. At the mention of Cobalion, I became fully awake. "And don't try to lie to us." I sat up and sighed, preparing myself to tell them the truth.

"W-well, you guys remember when Cobalion came, and he wanted to talk to me, right?" I began, trying to worm my way out of the situation.

"Yes we remember. Now go on."

"Right, well, like I said, Cobalion wanted to talk to me, regarding Virizion's death. He told me...he told me that he was going to resurrect Virizion... using my body." A tear emerged from my eye, and Aqua used her tail to wipe it off. I looked up at her face, and saw that she was crying, too.

"When is he doing it?" she asked, her voice glazed over with sadness.

"Four days after today." Aqua used the back of her paw to wipe off the lingering tears on her own face.

"Well, I bet you'll make a great Virizion." She smiled. "Now, up, up, up! If you only have five more days, including today, then we've got to do something fun, explore a little, maybe some sentry duty, if you want!"

"Yeah!" Sketchy added. "We could go on a quest to find treasure, or help out Magnazone and beat up some criminals!" Their enthusiastic moods were enough to make me smile.

"Sounds like we have quite a list. But whatever we do, we need to stop by the guild first. Let's go!" I stood up, Aqua and Sketchy following suit, and we began our walk through Treasure Town. I made sure to take in every detail of everyone and every shop here so I could remember them when I died.

Finally, we arrived at the guild. Sadly, the first Pokémon I saw was a jerk.

"Hey look, it's that cry-hatchling Serphisa!" I groaned as the figure of that annoying Squirtle came into view.

"What do you want, Carl?" I questioned him, wishing he would just go away.

"Sorry, I couldn't help but notice you running out of the guild crying a few days ago after Cobalion talked to you," He said, the stupid smirk on his face made me what to try and Razor Leaf it off. "What, did Cobalion tell you that you sucked at battling too much that you couldn't be part of a rescue team?" Suddenly a torrent of water came from some where behind me and soaked Carl in the face. Thank Arceus for Aqua.

"Carl, no one wants to hear your idiotic remarks so early in the morning," the Vaporeon began, fuming. "And for your information, your guess wasn't even close to the real thing. Figures, you only have a brain the size of an Oran berry seed in that head of yours." The smirk that was on Carl's had transferred to Aqua's, and I heard Sketchy murmur "Jerk." from behind me.

"Well, you're the one who-"

"That's enough, Carl," the Riolu behind him, Marshall, said, sighing. "Arceus's sake, do you need to harass someone every single day to feel accomplished? Just come one, we have missions to do." Marshall dragged the protesting Squirtle away, leaving the third member of their Rescue Team, Ryan the Cyndaquil, behind.

"Um, I'm sorry about Carl," he said, poking his two stubby hands against each other. "Can we just agree to pretend this never happened?"

"Agreed," Aqua replied before I could say anything, "You had no part in this, now go." Aqua ushered him away with her tail as he sputter in confusion. I gave out a small laugh. Sure, Carl was a jerk, but when you put those three together, they were pretty hilarious.

"Now," Aqua said, looking towards me, "Why don't we do something we all know you love. Sentry duty, Serphisa?" I nodded in agreement. Sentry duty was one of my favorite things to do, but we rarely did it because the payment wasn't very much.

I nodded my head. "I'm all for it."


	6. Chapter 5: Four Days

A small yawn escaped my mouth as I looked around, Aqua and Sketchy no where in sight. Yawning once again, I wondered where they could be. Yesterday we had agreed to meet in front of the guild so we could all go on a mission together, and so far both of them had been a no-show. Suddenly, an aggravated squawking sound broke the silence of the morning, and I rushed to where it had come from.

As I entered the training area, the place where the sound came from, I froze and a small blush formed on my face. There, standing in the clearing in front of me, was Wes the Swellow, my crush.

He must have heard me walk into the small clearing, because he turned his head and said, "Oh, hey, Serphisa. What's up?"

"Oh, uh, nothing much. I was just waiting for Aqua and Sketchy. They're being slower than a Shuckle today, it seems." He chuckled, and my blush slightly intensified.

"So," Wes began, trying to start up a conversation, "What did Cobalion want to talk to you about?" For a second I froze, my heart seeming to stop.

"Oh, it's a secret," I replied, trying to sound completely normal. "But, I can tell you that something amazing is going to happen three days after today at sunset up at the guild." Amazing... That's one way to put it.

"Alright, Miss Secretive, way to tell me nothing," he said with a chuckle. My only reply was a mischievous smile. "Well, if we're just going to sit here and talk, why don't we take this time to go through a Dungeon?" I was about to nod, when I realized Aqua and Sketchy were waiting (or going to be waiting) for me.

"Can't. I was waiting for Aqua and Sketchy before I came over here. We were going to go on a mission, but they weren't there, so I should probably go back and wait for them. So, bye, I guess."

"Yeah, see ya later."

Waving to Wes, I returned back to the crossroads, only to notice a note perched on a stick stuck in the ground in front of the well. Curious, I began reading it.

 _Serphisa,_ it began, indicating it was indeed meant for my eyes to look upon, _Sketchy and I had gotten assigned an urgent mission, and we had to leave immediately. Sorry we kind of ditched you, but as mentioned before, our mission was quite urgent. Feel free to go on solo missions or something of the like. -Aqua_

Smiling at my fortune, I headed back to Wes.

"Still want to go on a mission together?" I asked, panting slightly from hurrying back. "Suddenly I've got some free time."

Happiness danced in his eyes at my words. "Yes"

* * *

Panting, I ran from the crowd of hostile Pokémon chasing after me. Wes and I had started the mission little over an hour ago, and already we had run into trouble. The mission we chose was a client escort, one where we just had to stand guard while the client, Goldeen, explored. It seemed simple enough and the reward was good, so we took it.

"I am going to find the idiot who named this place Marine Resort, and murder them!" I screamed between breathes. Since the mission had said to let Goldeen lead, we had to follow him no matter what; It would have been fine if he didn't want to see every inch of each floor. So far we've wasted five Reviver Seeds, three Pecha berries, and a whole crap load of Oran berries because of all the Traps he had stepped on. But now was the worst of it.

To put the poisoned icing on the death cake, he had finally led us into a Monster House. We only had one Reviver Seed left, so Wes led Goldeen to safety while I battled. Everything was going well, until three Mantines showed up. I had defeated one of them when my health got low, so I retreated, allowing my health to naturally regenerate. Which leads to where I am now.

Finally, after running around the floor for the bajillionth time, my health was restored enough and I had led them into a smaller passageway so I could fight them one-on-one.

Turning around, I faced the Mantines behind me, rage-blazed eyes scanning their dopey, smiling faces.

"Get lost!" I shrieked in anger, forming a Leaf Blade in my hand as I charged at them. I hit the first Mantine near the neck with my attack, transforming his face from a mask of pure stupidity to one of rage. Using its one good move against me, it jumped into the air, preparing to use Bounce. I smirked, knowing just how to counter it. Stepping back, I used Leaf Tornado under the spot I was standing in just seconds ago, creating a whirlwind lethal to Water Types. The Mantine came down, landing smack dab in the middle of my attack. It fainted on contact, the odd powers of the Mystery Dungeons warping it some where else to rest, and the second Mantine floated up to take the place of its defeated friend.

"Oh, you want some, too?" I taunted, adrenaline swarming my insides like a pack of pestered Beedrill. Not even waiting for an answer, and knowing I wouldn't get one, I charged, throwing my body at it in a Slam attack. It cringed as I made contact, and tried to counter with Water Pulse, but it missed. While I was still up close, I formed another Leaf Blade and slashed it across the Mantine, fainting it. As the second Mantine warped away, I noticed a single Slowbro had been standing behind it.

"What, you want some too?" I asked, and its response was to turn around and walk away quickly. I smirked, and headed back to the room with the stairs and traveled to the next floor.

"There you are!" Wes exclaimed as my head came into his eyesight. "You took quite a while, so we were worried that you had fainted."

"I want to go back!" Goldeen exclaimed suddenly from where he stood (Laid? Sat? You can never tell with legless Pokémon) beside Wes, his words garbled by tears. "Adventures are scary; I could have died! Just take me back, please!" I gave a small smile, the exhaustion finally catching up to me, before activating my Wonder Badge to send us home.

* * *

Wes and I sat atop the cliff behind the Guild, our feet hanging off the edge. When we got back, it turned out that it was getting close to nighttime. We decided that after an obnoxious Mission, it would be nice to go to Spinda's cafe and get some smoothies. We would have stayed longer, but a few of the more rowdy (and idiotic, if you ask me) members of the guild came to goof off as loud as they possibly could, thus why we were now on the cliff. I watched as the sun finally sank beneath the peaks of Mt. Bristle in the distance, and looked up to see the stars becoming visible in the darkened sky.

"Serphisa, you're an amazing girl, you know that?" Wes said, his voice soft and gentle as he leaned his head towards mine. "I didn't need Cobalion to tell me that you were special." His head brushed against mine, and he nuzzled me affectionately, and at that moment my heart both fluttered and broke at the same time.

He loved me, too, but I only had three days left of my life.


	7. Chapter 6: Three Days

"Serphisaaa, Serphisaaaa, Serphi-i-i-isaaaaa!"

I grunted as Sketchy's voice woke me up. Last night was one of those nights where sleep was pure ecstasy, and I just wanted to keep sleeping forever.

"Can't a dying Pokémon get some sleep here?" I questioned jokingly. In response, she smacked me with her tail.

"You can sleep when you're dead, so come on and get up! Even Aqua's already up!" Now that remark surprised me. Aqua was never up before me, unless I went to sleep way, way, waaay after she had. But sure enough, I opened my eyes to see Aqua sitting quietly on the steps.

"Alright, if Aqua's already up, then this is big. And by big, I mean big."

"You could say that," Aqua replied from the steps, "if you consider us taking over your day, big, then yes, it is 'big'." For some reason, I had mixed feelings about this 'taking over my day' thing.

"And that would entail...?" I asked skeptically, moving my hands in the 'continue' motion.

"You will do what ever activity we have planned," She replied.

"That means starting now!" Sketchy commanded as she hooked her tail onto mine and dragged me across the ground after Aqua.

"Hey, just because I'm dying, doesn't mean I can't walk!"

* * *

First stop: Hot Spring.

Not the most exciting place, but it was nice that we were here. Though if you asked me, we should have gone here last. But, my day had been 'taken over', so I just had to deal with it without giving my input.

"Here we are," Aqua said, gesturing with her tail to the pond of steaming water. I stood there, trying to decide whether to enjoy this, or just to acknowledge how typical this was for Aqua. When ever we had even just a little extra time after a mission, she would always suggest going to the hot spring, trying hard to suppress her excitement. In the end, I decided to have fun with it when Sketchy dove in, as ungracefully and Sketchy-like as possible. To my side, Aqua was walking in slowly, clearly trying to hide her excitement.

"Go," I told her, "unleash your inner Sketchy." With out hesitation, she jumped into the water and joined Sketchy in a splash fight. Shrugging, I ran in and joined the fight, which was more like a full on war. And as a greeting to this war, Aqua point-blank Water Gunned me in the face. Feeling I'd have a better time facing Sketchy in this 'war', I turned to her, only to get multiple waves crash into me because of her Double Slap across the water.

"Okay, not fair!" I exclaimed as they now began to gang up on me. "One, I'm dying, two, I have no Moves that will help me here, unlike you two-"

"Three, no one cares!" They replied together, hitting me with their watery attacks as Torkoal screamed in annoyance, signalling that we had just got ourselves banned from Hot Spring for a while.

* * *

Next stop: Happy Outlook.

We laughed as we made our way to our next destination, the memory as fresh in our mind as the spring water that still clung to us.

"So, where are we headed to next?" I asked once I sobered from laughing.

"Happy, Happy, Happy Outlook!" Sketchy exclaimed, an extra bounce (or more exuberant bounce, I should say) in her step. I simply rolled my eyes, wondering where Sketchy kept her extra tanks of energy. Finally, we came up to the entrance of the dungeon, where the one and only Wes was standing.

"Figures that you guys got kicked out of Hot Spring. Am I right, or am I right?" he said, letting out a puff of laughter.

"For your information, we decided to leave early," I replied, denying the truth.

"You were kicked out."

"Yeah, we were." He laughed.

"Well, at least my prediction was true, and I didn't have to wait here for forever. And since we're all here now, Sketchy, lead the way!" At Wes's command, Sketchy dashed ahead of us, shouting 'Happy, happy, happy!' as she went. But instead of annoying the hostile Pokémon with her shouts, she instead made them celebrate as if they were happy we were here, rather than becoming annoyed by our presence. Going along with it, we followed her, going to do what ever Sketchys do.

* * *

Third stop: Shimmer Hill.

By the time we left Happy Outlook, we were all grinning like idiots (except for Wes, who didn't even have lips, the lucky butt); Turns out the reason they named it Happy Outlook was because if you stayed at the end of the dungeon too long, you'd become uncontrollably happy, thus the reason we were unable to speak from our smiles.

"Next stop is my decision, and we are going to..." -Pause, for dramatic effect- "Marine Resort!"

"No," I said once he said the name. "We are not going to that Arceus-forbidden pit ever again.

"But you have to do whatever we planned, without input, if I remembered correctly?" He teased, poking me with the end of his wing. "But don't worry, we're not going to Marine Resort. We are really going to..."

"Enough with the dramatic pauses!"

"Alright, alright, we're going to Shimmer hill." Finally, something _I_ would enjoy.

"Well, if you're going to Shimmer Hill, then I might as well stay behind. I would only faint early on," Aqua responded.

"Yeah, and I'll stay with Aqua to keep her company. Meet you back at the clubhouse, Serphisa!" Sketchy added, before bounding off after Aqua.

"Ready?" Wes asked, gesturing towards the Dungeon entrance.

"Ready," I answered, leading the two of us in.

* * *

Wes and I had made it to the top a little after sunset. The Dungeon was a little harder than expected, but we held up well because of Wes's Flying Type attacks. We had to eat Oran Berries a few times, but over all, I had a good time. Exhausted, we sat at the peak, leaning against each other and looking out at the stars.

"I had a good time today," I said, and I meant it. Even though we didn't go to some places I would have preferred, I still had fun with my teammates and Wes.

"Good," he replied, handing me a Grass Gummi, which I accepted gratefully, "I hoped you'd like being here."

"But I'm the most grateful that I came with you and Aqua and Sketchy," I said, taking a bite out of the Gummi before fishing a Sky Gummi out of my Adventure Bag for Wes.

"Yeah." He sighed. "Two more days, huh?"

"Yeah, two more days," I confirmed, my eyes watering up just a little. I was glad Wes didn't notice.


	8. Chapter 7: Two Days

I must have fallen asleep on top of Shimmer Hill, because I woke up back in the Clubhouse. Wes must have taken me back after I had fallen asleep; I didn't remember returning, either.

I got up and stretched, looking around to see that Aqua and Sketchy were still asleep. Good. I sighed, glad that I could slip away before they could grapple me into another taken over day. Stepping as quietly as possible, I exited the club house, and headed to my own house. When I got there, I opened the door slowly, and slipped into my room, where I was going to spend the rest of the day writing notes.

* * *

 _Dear Aqua,_

 _I'm glad that we ended up on a team together. I still remember that first day I saw you; you and Sketchy had been beating the pulp out of a crook who has stealing from Kangaskhan. Back then, I thought you two were just some gang, remember? I tailed you two to the clubhouse, seeing if you guys really were just some rowdy bunch looking for trouble. That's when I fell down the stairs. I was so scared back then, I thought I was going to die. But then, you two just simply asked me what I was doing. But, being so scared, I told you two that if you hurt me, I was going to report to Wigglytuff that you were a trouble making gang. And I remember you two just laughed and said that one day, Wigglytuff was going to be your boss. That's when I settled down, and we got the whole thing straightened up. And even after that, we talked. We talked and talked and talked. Talked about how greedy the Kecleon brothers were, and how nice Kangaskhan was, and how creepy Xatu and Duskull were. Then we got onto the topic of Rescue Teams. First we talked about how cool and tough Team Raider was, and how swift and elegant Team Charm was, and then we got to talking about our own Rescue Team, and that was how Team Double S V was formed. The name wasn't very creative, but we were so proud of it. And when we first tried to become a Team, Wigglytuff wasn't even there! We waited outside his room for hours, and when he finally came back, we could barely get the words out to tell him! Chatot had to decipher our words, and once that got out, he was all for it! But we've come a long way from then, huh? We didn't do anything major, like save the world or anything, but we still hold the record for the most missions done in one day. But, continuing, please don't forget. Don't forget me, or all the things we've done together. I know it will be sad, but I would do the same for you if you were in this spot instead. So remember me, please. Please._

 _Dear Sketchy,_

 _This is insane, huh? How I'm going to be gone for forever? But don't be sad. I'm not asking you to celebrate, and I'm not asking you to not cry. Wow, that was redundant. But, basically, I'm saying to not waste away you life crying because I'm gone. I won't make you end our rescue team because of me; I really want you to continue it! And I don't mind if you replace me. Even though you only need two Pokémon in a Rescue Team, it might be nice to have someone else on the Team. Maybe Wes will transfer, or maybe you could ask Virizion to join. It really doesn't matter, as long as you don't try to over write our memories. Like, remember that time Team Charm said they wanted to recruit Aqua? I remember that we were so worried she would join them, but she said no! Gardevoir, Lopunny, and Medicham were all so surprised! And when they asked why, Aqua replied that they were all too clumsy and unbearably ugly for her taste. It was hilarious watching them stutter so much, and Aqua made them cry, right? Gardivoir ended up running into the ladder, and they all were such a wreck! Aqua sure knows here come backs, huh? That's something I'm going to miss about you guys. No one will ever be as energetic and fun as you, Sketchy, and no one'll ever be as witty and even-tempered as Aqua. Just sitting here in my room is making me miss you two. But, I hope you will take to Virizion as you've taken to me, and I hope you remember me. So, please, remember me._

 _Dear Wes,_

 _You probably thought I had just messed around with your feelings, huh? But I didn't. I truly didn't. I loved you from the bottom of my heart for a while now, and I guess knowing that I was going to die gave me the courage to finally approach you. I've never really said it, so I'll say it now. I love you. I love you too much for my heart to handle. But if you truly love me, too, then don't dwindle on my name. You didn't have to die, so you still have a life ahead of you. Use it. Have fun. This, right now, shows you how short lives can be. Who knows? Maybe Tornadus will die, and Landorus will come to you to use you as a vessel. It seems unlikely, but I never expected this. But, now, these are the last words from me you'll ever get, so I'll end it right. I love you. I love you more than the water Kyogre can summon, or the earth that Groudon can create. I love you with more passion than Reshiram's flames and more energy than Zekrom's electricity. I love you more than everything Arceus owns and everything Giratina owns. I love you. I love you forever._

 _Dear Mom and Dad,_

 _I'm sorry that I didn't spend much time with you as I got older. And I was probably a pain to take care of as a child, huh? But I'm glad I had parents like you. You were always there for me, and when I wanted to make a Rescue Team with Sketchy and Aqua, you didn't stop me, even knowing what happened to Dad. You only warned me. You told me how it happened, where if happened, when it happened. And I'm sorry that I didn't tell you that I was going to die. I couldn't lie to you, but I couldn't tell you the truth. Dad had already lost the ability to move any part of his body under his arms, and that just made me so sad to have to tell you. But now I'm not Serphisa anymore. I'm Virizion. And I'm sorry._

 _Dear Cobalion,_

 _I wanted to say that I'm glad you let me finish up any loose ends in my life. I'm glad you didn't transform me right there; I could tell you wanted to. I could tell that you needed her as I need Wes. I could tell that you loved her. But you went beyond that. You thought of what I would want that could work. You had to do this, you wanted to do this, but you thought of me, and my needs. Thank you. Thank you._

* * *

Once I finished all the notes, I folded them up and put the names of the recipient on the outside and set them on the table by my bed. Knowing tomorrow would be my last day, I tried to get extra sleep so I wouldn't be sleep deprived.

It didn't work.


	9. Chapter 8: The Last Day

**Hey everyone! Here's the final chapter of To Wrap My Life in Leaves. I'm sorry I literally took a year to post the rest of it, but I hope it was worth the wait. Please enjoy! Also, there is a sequel, called Blurs from Before, which I hope you will check out.**

* * *

When I woke up, I was extremely angry at myself. Since I managed to not sleep through the night, I ended up falling asleep right before dawn, and I didn't wake up 'till later in the day. I was extremely annoyed that I had wasted my last day. With the little time I had left, I went back to the clubhouse, hoping Aqua and Sketchy would be there. Thankfully, they were.

"Serphisa," Aqua said as I walked in, "Would you mind making your space more... more like you?" Her eyes were shiny. She was holding back tears. I nodded to her, forming Leaf Blades only to have them disperse into the leaves that made it and making my bed like I always made it.

"Done," I said, turning back to Aqua. Tears were streaming down her face. She had finally let them.

"I'm going to miss you, Serphisa!" Sketchy cried as she leaped to me, tears slipping down her face, too. I couldn't help it. Aqua joined us in our embrace, and I simply couldn't help it. I, too, cried.

"I don't want to die," I murmured. "I don't want to die." But it was coming close to sunset, close to my end. I wiped the tears from my eyes and from Sketchy's and from Aqua's. "Come on. It's time." We walked silently, trying not to look sad, trying not to spoil anything. It was hard, but we did it.

As we walked through Treasure Town, I wished everyone was crying. Crying because I as leaving, crying because they should. But they didn't. And we didn't. We didn't cry anymore, yet.

We walked up to the guild where Cobalion was stand outside. Wes was there, too, oblivious to what was going to happen. Oblivious to the heartbreak. It wasn't sunset yet, so we waited for the last lights to shine from the dying sun. Dying just like me.

Slowly, others came. Mom came, bringing Dad with the help of his old teammate. Sunflora and Bidoof came, Loudred and Diglett in tow. The Kecleons came. Duskull came. Kangaskhan came. Everyone came as the sun dipped behind the peaks.

"Why I am here today is to bring back Virizion. As I have told you, she is dead. But that does not mean she is gone. When she died, I had a dream, a dream that told me to resurrect Virizion by using a vessel; a specific one. And that vessel is Serphisa." Mom gasped, and I couldn't help but cry. "Serphisa, if you would step forward." I did as told and stepped forward, giving up from trying to hold it back and letting my tears run freely. I heard the gasps of shock, and Wes's shouts of confusion and rage. And it sucked.

Coballion set his hoof on my forehead, and then set it on each of my shoulders. I felt warm, and I could look down to see that I was glowing. I closed my eyes and felt as every part of me changed. My neck elongated, as did my arms and legs. My tail shortened, and I could feel something growing out of my neck and back. I became designed as a quadruped, not a biped.

As everyone I knew and loved shouted my name, I felt something. It was the feeling of knowing that you could never again gain something. Like on your hatching day, you can never be as old as you were before, and you can never get accepted for the first time as a Rescue Team again. You can never save some one for the first time again.

"Serphisa!" I could hear them shouting my name "Serphisa!"

My badge dropped into the dirt from where it stuck to my skin.

"I love you, I love you," I repeated over and over again.

"Serphisa, no!" Wes screamed in the agony of me leaving him.

"I love you, Wes."

Then the transformation was complete, and I never again could be Serphisa the Snivy.


End file.
